The staring contest
by Lust.Is.Evanescent
Summary: Must there be one of these, i'm terrible at these but i'll give it a go...BB have a staring contest guess who wins...see told ya the summary is crap but the story isn't PROMISE


**A/N: **This is just something random enjoy

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Bones though I sure wish I did

To an outsider, they were just two people gazing into each other's souls well not to every outsider per se

some people thought the staring was kind of creepy one girl actually went to the window and knocked

when they didn't break eye contact she just shuddered and quickly walked away, to an insider however

it was just the usual staring only this time there was just a tad bit of intensity in the gazing going on

between the two people seated at the back of the diner by the window but to the staring parties it was

WAR, a staring contest, they were literally trying to outstare each other, they had been doing this since

one in the afternoon since there was nothing to do and they were waiting for Cam to finish analyzing

DNA lifted off the victims' clothes, she was going to take time so for now they were both free, the only

time they both blinked was when one person had lost and had to pay up the bet and from the look of it,

Temperance wasn't having much luck in the winning department, she had tried all the techniques she

knew, squinting, half closing her eyes to reduce the amount of air that would enter her eyes and force

her to blink, she just wasn't winning every time she thought she could hold out a bit longer she blinked

and had to pay Booth, she had lost $60, 10 bucks per loss meanwhile he had lost only $10

"Give it up Bones" he said smiling that annoying but goddamn child like smile she wished she could slap

off his smug looking face even though she liked the smile, hell who was she kidding she loved it. Damn

him!

"Never"

"Just. give. it. up" at his last word she blinked

"Damn it!" he just laughed at her outraged outburst

"Pay up sister" she begrudgingly got the money out of her purse all the while staring at him

"I don't know how you're doing it Booth but i know you're cheating..." he just laughed harder, this only

seemed to make her madder"...i want a re-match"

"Are you sure you want that you've already had 6 rematches and they haven't done you much good you

sure you want another?"

"I refuse to concede to defeat, I'm taking you down Booth"

It was at this moment Angela and Hodgins walked into the diner and saw them so she walked over

"Hey Bren, Booth what's up?" Bones just held her palm up to silence Angela, she blinked a few times

and so did Booth, they were both getting ready to begin, then they leaned close over the table and they

stared and stared and stared and stared some more. Angela was confused and so was Hodgins,

"O.k Bren sweetie i don't know what you expect to see but i promise you what he has are just eyes

and..." Bones held up her hand once again silencing Angela never once breaking eye contact with

Booth, Angela tried again this time with Booth since he hadn't shushed her like her ex-best friend, well

her ex-best friend for the time being, had just done"...Booth i don't know what's going on here but i

gotta tell you staring at her like that hoping to read her mind is not going to work trust me you could just

ask..." she was again shushed by Booths' hand in her face "...o.k you know what fine since it's obvious

you both don't need me here I'll just be over there eating lunch with a fellow human ok?" when she

didn't get an answer she just huffed and walked over to the table Jack had reserved

"I don't know what those two are doing but I'm gonna wait and find out even if it's the last thing i do

today, even if i have to wait until tomorrow" Jack just laughed

"Why?"

"I don't know, i guess I'm just bored I have no face to reconstruct and we already know how Cindy

Cruzdich died so i am bored out of my mind, but still..." she squinted her eyes "...i must find out even

if.." she was cut off by Jack

"Ange it seems like you don't have to wait that long"

"..what? why? what happened?" he just pointed behind her and she saw Bones give Booth $10, she was

sulking and he was smiling, Angela shot up from her seat and went to their table

"What the hell were you guys doing that was oh so important that you couldn't answer me huh?"

Brennan was sulking so Booth answered

"Wasn't it obvious.." he was staring at her incredously like she just asked him if humans breathe

"...a staring contest" it was her turn to stare at him

"Staring contest?...a freakin' staring contest and here i was thinking you guys were having eye or mind

sex or even trying to make some kind of psychic connection" this got a reaction out of Bones

"Angela both you and i know it would be physically impossible to have eye or mind sex, in order for

sexual intercourse to occur there has to be presence of both male and female sexual organs and..."

"O.k Bones enough with the sex ed point is i won...again"

"No...no Booth that doesn't count it was Angela's fault i blinked"

"Hey...hey don't blame me i just got here"

"Yeah Bones don't blame Angela, just admit it I'm a better starer than you" she scrunched her eyes and

glared at him trying hard to make her voice sound commanding but it only came out as a whine

"I refuse to admit to that."

"Listen Bones as much as i love winning and taking your money i got things to do...so how about we call

a

truce ok?"

"No way I must have a re-match" Booth just sighed loudly and made to move out of the table

"Bones come on another re-match, i got things to do and i really gotta go"

"Things to do? what do you have to do Cam hasn't called yet so i KNOW you don't have anything to do, i

must have my re-match..." by then Booth had already left and was already at the door, then she stood

up and ran after him remembering that they'd both come together and her car was at the Jeffersonian

"...wait Booth, I need a ride back" he stopped and waited for her by his SUV

"Come on" he opened the door for her and then walked over to the driver side and drove off.

Meanwhile inside the diner Angela was just standing there, she made her way over to Jack who had

ordered for them both

"Wow"

"You're telling me"

"I know right?"

"Right"

They both ate in companionable silence, letting the sounds of the diner wash over them.

**A/N; waddya think, review**


End file.
